Best Friends 4ever?
by Jimsa
Summary: Amanda får ett brev från Hogwarts och ett tag senare börjar hon där.Ett händelserikt år väntar Amanda och hennes vänner, En dag får Amanda en stor chock! Reviews tack!:D
1. Födelsedagen

_Vill bara tillägga att vissa figurer tillhör mig och man får inte kopiera dom utan att fråga om lov:D_

* * *

Kapitel 1. Födelsedagen

Amanda låg i sin säng i väntan på att hennes mamma skulle komma med hennes födelsedagstårta. Idag skulle hon fylla 11 år och hon skulle leta efter en lämplig skola att gå på. Efter ca 10 minuter hördes hon sin mammas steg i Trappan och hon kröp snabbt och smidigt ner under täcket.  
"Jag må hon leva, Jag må hon leva…" mässade det i rummet och änden på sängen tyngdes ner av paket.  
"God morgon gumman" Mumlade Marianne och kysste Amanda på pannan.  
"God morgon själv"  
Amanda slängde sej över paketen och rev upp dom. I första paketet fanns det ett par Jeans med ett jätte snyggt Rött linne till. Amanda älskade kläder och hade en jättestor garderob full av dom. I det andra paketet var en sprillans ny 3G telefon.  
"WOW, Tack mamma" Amanda hade aldrig fått ha en telefon innan.  
I de andra paketen fanns det mer kläder, Smink som hon skulle ha till sin födelsedags fest, Godis, Ett skrivblock med tillhörande Penna suddi linjal och pennvässare i Nalle Puh.  
Hon lade in kläderna i Garderoben och gick ner för att äta frukost.  
"Javisst ja" Sa Marianne och vände sej mot Amanda "Det kom ett brev till dej innan"  
Amanda tittade upp och Marianne gav brevet till Amanda som rev upp det och läste snabbt igenom, sedan blev hon likblek om kinderna och Marianne tog brevet och läste hon också.  
Hon såg fundersam ut sedan sprack hon upp i ett leende.  
"Klart att du ska få gå på…" Hon såg ner i brevet igen. "…Hogwarts, gumman"  
Amanda sprack upp i ett Leende och omfamnade sin mamma hårt.  
Hon åt upp sin frukost och gick sedan till telefonen för att ringa sin bästis, Sofie.  
Sofie blev mycket glad åt nyheten och bad om att få komma över genast.  
När hon kom gick dom upp på Amandas rum och satte sej i soffan, Sofie krävde att få veta allt.  
När Amanda hade berättat klart såg Sofie plötsligt sorgsen ut och Amanda undrade varför.  
"Jo men, vi kommer ju inte att få träffas lika ofta då, eller hur?"  
Amanda nickade sorgset. Men sen förklarade hon att dom kunde brevväxla och träffas på sommaren.

Dagen efter gick Marianne, Amanda och Sofie (Som krävde att följa med) till Diagongränden.  
Amandas pappa dog när hon var tre år och kunde ju därför inte vara med :p  
Dom irrade runt en stund i bilen tills Amanda kunde se "Den läckande kitteln" och drog dom genom dörren.  
Väl inne fick dom all information dom behövde och fortsatte sedan in i Diagongränden för att köpa allt. Inne på Madame Malkins mötte dom en flicka i deras ålder och gick fram för att hälsa. Det visade sej att flickan hette Noa Bergström och bodde ett kvarter ifrån dom.  
När dom var klara med inköpen åkte dom hem igen och Amanda visade Sofie vad hon hade fått i presenterna. Hon fick stora ögon när hon fick se telefonen och sa sedan sorgset att hon bara hade en Sony Ericsson T310


	2. Hogwarts expressen

Kapitel. 2 Hogwartsexpressen

Amanda ser sej om i rummet en sista gång, hon var orolig för att inte få med allt. Då såg hon Telefonen på soffbordet, tvekar en stund men lade den sedan försiktigt i fickan tillsammans med en del mynt. Hennes uggla Kitty satt i sin bur bredvid hennes öppna koffert och hoade glatt.  
När Amanda var säker på att ha fått med allt kastar hon en blick på klockan och ser till sin förskräckelse att hon är kvart i 10. Hon rusar ner för trapporna med kofferten efter sej och ser hennes mamma som väntar på henne i bilen. Hon stuvar in kofferten i baksätet och sätter sej sedan där fram.

Dom kör snabbt och smidigt fram till stationen och Amanda rusar mot spärren samtidigt som hon vinkar av sin mamma och lovar att skriva eller ringa. Väl igenom spärren ser hon ett ånglok med texten "Hogwartsexpressen" på Loket och ställer sedan sin Koffert bland dom andra och sedan letar hon efter en Kupé. Efter att ha letat igenom halva tåget hittar hon slutligen Noa i en Kupé.

"Är det ledigt här" Frågar Amanda och kastar sej ner på ett av sätena.  
Noa ser upp och ler stort när hon ser sin kompis igen.  
"Hej" Sager hon glatt. "Vad heter ugglan?"  
"Kitty heter hon" Säger Amanda stolt medan hon klappar Kitty på näbben. "Vad vet du om Hogwarts?" Frågar hon och ser på Noa.  
"Jag vet inte så mycket, bara att det är väldigt stort, att det finns fyra olika elevhem"  
"Mer än vad jag visste" Sa Amanda och Log. "Vad heter elevhemmen?"  
"Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Rawenclaw och Gryffindor"  
"Vad är det för skillnad på dom?" Sa Amanda  
"Alla i Slytherin är Elaka, och dom flesta blir Onda, precis som Du-vet-vem…"  
"Vem är Du-vet-vem?" Avbröt Amanda  
"Det var en väldigt ond trollkarl som dog för några år sedan…" Sa Noa och berättade hela Historien om hur Harry och hans vänner slog tillbaka Voldemort tillslut, hon berättade att Harry var föräldralös och allt sånt hon visste. Även om Profetian eftersom det hade stått om den i tidningen.

"Ok… Sorgligt, men vilka är dom andra elevhemmen?" Sa Amanda när Noa hade pratat klart.  
"Hufflepuff är för snälla personer, där är alla snälla mot varandra, Rawenclaw har alla smarta personer, Och Gryffindor är för Modiga"  
Tåget stannade och dom gick ut från tåget och möttes av ett gällt rop:  
"Förstaårseleverna hitåt tack, förstaårseleverna…" (Hagrid dog i striden med Voldemort)

Dom möttes av en lång och smal person som såg väldigt snäll ut, hon hade långt kopparrött hår och blå ägon.  
Dom följde henne till en massa båtar i en sjö och bad dom sitta 4 i en båt.  
Amanda och Noa delade båt med Hilda och Tilde Malfoy, dom var båda fullblods släkte.

Hilda hade blont(Nästan vitt, anmärkte Noa) kortklippt hår som gick till under öronen, hon hade glasögon och en svart genomträngande blick. Hon hade en näsa som stod uppåt och var riktigt över sminkad. Hon var liten och knubbig och hade en väldigt blek hy.

Tilde var ungefär lika(Amanda trodde att dom var tvillingar), Hon hade blont hår(En aning mörkare än Hildas) som gick ner till Axlarna, Blå glittrande ögon som utstrålade en enorm värme, Hon var smal och lång(1.60) och var väldigt snäll.  
Senare fick dom veta att Hildas och Tildes föräldrar var inga andra är Draco och Pansy Malfoy.

Dom visades in i en stor entréhall och stannade utanför en port.  
"Jag är Professor Potter" (Några få flämtade till) "Gift med den berömda Harry Potter, men ni kan kalla mej för Ginny bara, eller Professor Ginny om ni vill" Hon log mot den förvånade samlingen framför henne.

* * *

_Reviews tack! vill veta vad ni tycker_


	3. Sorteringen

Sorteringen

Dom följde efter Professor Potter in i en stor sal men en mängd av elever. Pr. Potter stannade så häftigt att det var några förstaårselever som gick in i henne så att hon ramlade. När hon hade rest sig igen tog hon till orda.

"Jag kommer att ropa upp era namn och då sätter ni er här på stolen och provar hatten" Hon gjorde en liten paus.

"Amanda Fimelix"

Amanda gick med ostadiga ben upp mot pallen och satte på sig hatten.

"HUFFLEPUFF" Amanda slappnade av och började gå mot Hufflepuff bordet.

"Beatrice Black" En svarthårig tjej gick snabbt upp mot pallen.

"Slytherin" Hon gick snabbt iväg och satte sig bland sina kamrater.

"Noa Bergström" Amanda kunde se Noa stega fram mot pallen och sedan höra det.

"GRYFFINDOR" En ensam tår rinner ner för Amandas bleka kind när hon möter Noas sorgsna blick. Amanda slutar att lyssna och stirrar envist ner på hennes rena tallrik. Hon hoppade av förvåning när en tjej som hon inte kände kom och satte sig ner bredvid henne.

"Hej, Jag heter Leela Storm, vad heter du?"

"ööhm, jag heter Amanda Fimelix" Sa Amanda osäkert till den bleka tjejen framför henne.

Mcgonagall reste sig upp och alla blev långsamt tystare.

"Okej, först vill jag bara säga välkommen till ett nytt år på Hogwarts.

Jag vill göra förstaårseleverna medvetna om att den förbjudna skogen är FÖRBJUDEN och vår nya vaktmästare har lagt till 10 nya förbjudna föremål och om ni vill se den listan som innefattar 900 olika saker så hänger den på Vaktmästarens kontors dörr, smaklig måltid." Hon log ett litet leende innan hon satte sig ner och började prata allvarligt med professor Hindus.

Amanda såg chockat ner på tallriken som nu var fylld med mat, hon började sakta att tömma tallriken innan efterrätten kom, hon tog bara lite pumpapaj och glass , hon var ganska mätt.

När alla var klara reste Mcgonagall igen.

"Prefekterna från varje elevhem tar förstaåringarna till sitt sällskapsrum."

"Förresten du kan kalla mig för Lee, för Leela är så fult, vad kan jag kalla dig?"

"Mig? Du kan kalla mig för Mandy som alla andra" Sa Amanda och log mot Lee.

Dom kom fram till en tavla med en grävling bakom ett H på.

"Butterfly" sa Prefekten och Tavlan öppnades och blottade ett hål innanför.


	4. Den första veckan

Noa:

"Idag ska vi jobba med att förvandla en fjäderpenna till ett pergament ark, läs mer på sidorna 45 och 46 i er bok" Professor Mcgonagall's röst ekade i klassrummet medan alla slog upp sin bok och läste:

- För att utföra Galoma krävs det skicklighet och uthållighet.

Där blev dom flesta avbrutna av Professor Mcgonagall.

"Börja nu"

Noa läste snabbt igenom resten och utförde sedan noggrant besvärjelsen på fjäderpennan hon hade fått av Professor Mcgonagall tidigare på lektionen.

"GALOMA" Skrek Noa och pekade på fjäderpennan med trollstaven.

"Professorn, jag lyckades" skrek Mary (Som för övrigt satt bredvid Noa) en halvtimme senare och viftade med pergamentet.

"Utmärkt, 5 poäng till Gryffindor"

När dom lämnade Klassrummet och gick ner för att äta såg Hon Amanda en liten bit bort, hon pratade med Leela.

En ensam tår rann ner för hennes kind innan hon fortsatte mot Gryffindor bordet.

Amanda:

Amanda gick långsamt mot trolldryckslektionen medan hon sjöng lite tyst för sig själv.

"Fem minuter sen Amanda, fem poängs avdrag från Hufflepuff"

"Förlåt Professor Kathy" Sa Amanda och satte sig ner bredvid Leela och Clary(, som dom förövrigt delade sovsal med.. :p)

Professor Kathy heter egentligen Kathy Harty, men hon avskyr sitt namn så hon heter Professor Kathy istället.

"Hmpf, nåja, Idag ska vi börja med en glömskedryck…"

Men Amanda lyssnade inte, hon tänkte på sin familj och hur otroligt mycket hon saknade dom.

"Mandy" viskade Lee bredvid henne och hon vaknade upp ur sitt dagdrömmande "vi börjar nu, hacka dom här nu"

"okej" Sa Amanda och tog emot det som liknade morrötter väldigt mycket och började noggrant att hacka dom.

"Läxa: Skriv 2 pergament och Glömske drycken och vad den gör, och dess biverkningar, lektionen är slut, stick nu, hejdå"


End file.
